The Siren
by Siren's pen
Summary: 16 year old Klara is taken from her village by Johann Schmidt, and her power is used for his gain, she longs for freedom from her captor before he drives her into insanity. *Undergoing a rewrite*
1. Prologue

_Hey everyone so I am going back and redoing this story because I really love it and I want to fix it up a bit and add some stuff I cut from the first one. I am sorry all the previous chapters have been deleted because I just want to start fresh. I promise I will also finish Cameron's story over the summer break, but my Avengers story will also be going under a major rewrite as well. So please bare with me through this process! _

_-Thank you _

* * *

><p>I don't remember much about that day; besides the calm call of birds, and the soft rush of spring wind through the newly grown leaves. Life was peaceful then or at least that's what I believed. I was sixteen, living in a small village just outside of Munich. Germany at this time was still recovering from the first war luckily my family and I made it by with relative ease. My father was a simple farmer selling his goods in the bustling streets of the city. We had it easy till politics clamored into our lives, Adolf Hitler I read one day on the newspaper clutched in my father's hand, I looked to my father eye brow raised in silent questioning. He just shrugged and set the paper aside to pat my shoulder.<p>

"It is nothing…" He speaks softly with a small smile, "Politics." After that I didn't question it after all maybe this change in government was a good thing.

I remember waking up early for my first chore of the day, feeding the animals. I slipped on my simple brown dress, and hard-soled shoes a bit too big for my feet but they did their job. I finished dressing and quickly braided my hair to keep it from falling over my eyes while I worked, walking silently through the house stopping to check on Renee. My younger sister slept soundly in her small bed on foot hanging off the bed blanket falling off, with a smile I slip in place her foot back on the bed and relay the blanket over her. She mumbles but does not awaken. With a soft kiss upon her messy curled hair I depart.

"Klara?" The voice is familiar I smile turning in the direction the call came from seeing my long time friend Erica. With a wave I keep walking to the barn to feed our two cows. Once finished I take their empty water buckets to the stream to refill them. Erica had waited outside for me following along after taking one bucket from me. I winced at the clang the buckets made.

"Erica." I scolded she giggled winking at me.

"What took you so long anyways my dear friend?" I rolled my eyes doing a short twirl as we walked.

"Isn't it obvious? I wished to look presentable for my cows." She laughed loudly then I giggled attempting to shush her.

"So…did you hear?" I glanced over tilting my head confused.

"Hear what?"

"The Nazi party has gained power." I nodded, taking a moment before I answered.

"Well it must not be all bad I heard Hitler on one of those new radios…this man may bring back Germany to its former glory."

"Maybe…" We smiled reaching the stream filling the buckets, once full we set them aside sitting beside the creek. Birds have begun to chirp in the morning haze the sun cresting over the treetops. Creating strange light patterns on the ground through the leaves.

"But there are rumors." I look up from my wonderings as Erica whispers.

"About?" She doesn't answer me at first so I ask again.

"About Hitler?"

"Yes…" She stands taking her bucket so I mimic standing and picking up my own. We begin walking back the water sloshing from the buckets every now and again.

"Yes." She finally answers me after some time.

"He wishes to find items with mythical properties." I hadn't realized it but we had both frozen, our village was hiding one. Though it was rumored to be a myth, everyone knew of its existence. I laughed lightly trying to lighten the mood.

"We are fin—"

"But what if they do come!?" She asked a little hysterically, I reached out a soothing hand placing it upon her shoulder she sighed shaking her head lightly.

"The Siren must not be found…"

"Everyone would protect the Siren with their lives." She sighed.

"I know it's just…I worry that someone will tell what village to look in—" I pulled her close hugging her she laughed lightly.

"It shall be safe Erica." But Erica didn't realize one thing the Siren was not an item rather a person. Me, the family story that had been passed down through the generations was that one girl in the family would receive the God given gift. Like the hypnotic song of a Siren our voices can control anyone we please, make them do our bidding. From the time I was born my parents knew so with great care my parents taught me to hide my powers. I grew used to not being able to learn school songs or sing amongst my friends at festivals. It was better that way.

"So that horrid topic of conversation out of the way what shall we do after morning chores?" Erica ever resilient quickly took back her confidence and cheerful demeanor. I smiled glancing up to see a few birds gliding overhead.

"Fly?" I asked absent mindedly, she giggled nudging me.

"As if Klara. Besides if you could fly; where would you go?" I shook my head smiling.

"America." I had seen film strips of the great continent to the west and I longed to go there. Find my way in the world.

"I prefer Germany it's quiet and everyone is nice." She looked at her bucket before glancing over to me.

"What do you think America is like?" She asked I smiled.

"I hear its amazing houses line the streets jobs are in abundance."

"Maybe someday we'll both go." I laughed nodding looping my arm through hers.

"Now that sounds wondrous." I stopped hearing something that was not right; it wasn't the call of a bird, or the sound of an awakening village.

"Did you hear something?" I almost didn't hear myself it felt like everything was stopped the wind no longer rustled the leaves the birds no longer called, I even stopped breathing everything felt…wrong. I dropped my pail the water splashing to the ground muddying my shoes and hem of my dress. I took off into a run stumbling up the hill back to home, back to where my brain was telling me was not where I should be running to. I heard Erica drop her pail and her footsteps followed mine right behind. As we reached the top of the hill what greeted us was a new kind of fear, a group of SS soldiers ran through out the town kicking in doors and pulling out the bleary eyed villagers. Men, women, children all confused asking why this was happening what they had done as the soldiers forced them to stand outside of their homes. With a jolt of fear I saw a soldier pulling out my parents and sister, with speed I did not know I possessed I raced over to our home skidding to a halt. Renee had large tears streaming down her face holding her ragged doll close.

"Klara!" She cried running into my arms tears staining my skirt I hushed her smoothing down her curls.

"Mutti?" I looked up eyes wide with fear her own were filled with fear as well, I shivered then.

"Get inside Klara…" She leaned down pulling Renee from my embrace. I shook my head whimpering out a small, "No."

"Klara…" I turned to my father his eyes remained on the soldiers running about the village.

"Get inside." His voice is only a whisper but it is harsh. I listen shifting behind my family and into the house. Renee looked back to me I smiled softly mouthing.

'Be brave kleine.' She nods with a little sniffle she huddles against my parent's legs. Everyone became silent as the echo of shots rang out. I couldn't see but I heard the rumble of a car engine. It cut and the sound of boots crunching on the gravel sounded before the sound of a car door opening and closing. I shifted more into our house finding our front window and carefully I peered over the sill. Watching as a man with a captain's cap and long trench coat spoke in hushed tones to one soldier. Everything about this man made me freeze in fear his skin was pale, a neat crop of brown hair atop his head. Still too far away for me to make out any distinguishing features. His car was expensive an automobile that could carry three with a sleek black finish. Multiple headlights, and silver accents along its sides and front a car of beauty yet it seemed to belong to a creature of evil. He was a man of power, that much could be seen. The soldier he had been speaking to stepped away from him and turned to the huddled inhabitants of the streets.

"You shall now be addressed by Herr Schmidt!" He stepped forward looking over each and every family, on his arm the red band of Hitler's Nazi party, the red standing out brightly against the black of his coat.

"I have come looking for a very important artifact your people have hidden for many years now…" I froze eyes wide my hold body ridged.

"I believe it is called…the Siren?" No one spoke everyone's eyes lowering to the ground. Loyal…All of them. His eyes looked over each and every family I ducked down when his eyes landed upon my family and our small worn house.

"Well if no one will tell me..." His thought ended with the sound of a gunshot and the horrid sound of a woman's scream. I knew it was our neighbors' Mr. and Mrs. Herald. He had shot their son Ian, a small circle in the middle of his forehead blood trickled out.

"Now will you tell me?" But still even with the loud sobs and begging's of the woman no one spoke.

"No?" His gaze locked onto my family, raising his gun aiming right for my father's head. Even thought all rational thought screamed at me to stay put my legs pushed me up and sprinted through the door, pushing through my family to stand before them arms outstretched shouting.

"Wait!" To say Herr Schmidt was surprised was not true. It was as if he knew I had been hiding inside the house known that I hid inside…like a coward.

"No…" I glanced back seeing my mother's wide eyes my fathers face turned ashen his eyes filling with tears.

'Oh God what have I done?' Was all that ran through my mind.

"Ah, what have we here?" I stiffened I hadn't heard Schmidt approach his voice sounded beside me. I turned and jolted back, holding down a whimper of fear. His eyes were a light blue and they were staring at me like a hungry dog waiting to feast upon a piece of juicy meat. I watched with wide eyes as he holstered his gun and took my arm in his hard grip. I looked to the ground wishing his hand would let me go and leave us, but I had been foolish…but my father was still standing if I gave him what he wanted. He would go.

"Tell me my dear; do you have something you wish to tell me?" I wanted to wince as his hand brushed over my cheek and his breath ghosted over the shell of my hair, playing with the wisps of hair there.

"I—I know where the item is…" His gloved fingers pinched my chin between thumb and index finger forcing me to meet his gaze.

"And where would that be?"

"Klara…" I wanted so badly to rip myself out of his hands and to my family's warm embrace. Claim that the Siren was not here that it had been taken years ago and hidden away in another village. But he would not believe me, I was a foolish young girl what could I possible know. I stared him down…At least tried to and with a soft voice I whispered.

"It is I…" This statement surprised him, his eyes once again roved over me taking me in. But a sure smile reached his lips once again and he released me.

"We shall see about that." He then turned to the group of soldiers and shouted out a few commands. Within a few seconds the group stood before us all eyes upon me with interest.

"Now, Klara? It is? What I want you to do is sing…make any one of these soldiers obey you." I glanced back and forth between him and the group of men.

"Now Klara!" I jumped in fear as Schmidt tensing I inhaled slowly before singing a little lullaby I sang to Renee whenever she had nightmares. I just focused on one man his green eyes never leaving mine as I sang the notes with ease, his gaze glazed over and his body went almost limp till I thought of a silly dance one of the village boys liked to do. His arms flapped about slapping the men beside him and his legs kicked out in a crazed manner till he fell into a heap on the ground. I stopped the song as soon as he did. Schmidt's arm lopped around my shoulders and he spoke with…glee?

"Well…done!" He pulled me along as the soldiers moved to help up their comrade. He was taking me to his car and I began to struggle.

"We have found what we came for." I pulled out of his grasp and rushed to my family, Renee met me half way I scooped her up and rushed into me parent's arms.

"I don't want to go…" I sobbed into my father's chest my mother had her nose buried in my hair, I was cocooned in all of them and I didn't want to leave it. The sound of a gun going off made us all separate. I set Renee down kissing her forehead.

"Be good." She nodded eyes wide with tears, I smiled softly wiping one tear trail away with my thumb. But hearing the cocking of a gun I stood. Turning to face a grim faced Schmidt. Walking away every step was like dragging large rocks behind me and they got bigger as I got closer and closer to Schmidt. He took my arm in a firm grip one that said 'running away is not an option this time'. I followed silent all the eyes of the villagers and soldiers alike burning into me as he opened the car door. I stepped inside sitting on the upholstered seats, my arms stiff at my sides. He slammed the door shut and walked around to his side with the steering. I glanced up finally taking a look at my home…I was doing this for them, for everyone there I was doing it to save them. My mother cried into my father's shoulder her hand firmly upon Renee's chest keeping her with them. She still cried I grimaced tears slipping from my eyes. Schmidt started the engine and it revved dangerously like some beast. One soldier approached and leaned in close.

"What shall be done about the town, Herr Schmidt?" I turned eyes red and pleading him to just leave them. He had me and that should be good enough. His eyes became dark, and his voice was emotionless as he spoke.

"Kill them."

"NO!" I attempted to leap from the car but Schmidt was faster grabbing me and pulling me down, even as I struggled to pull myself from his grip, a sudden pain in my arm made we cry out like a wounded animal as everything went limp. My vision began to blur darkness crept into the edges as I listened to the sounds of gunshots and screams. Unable to help as all the people I loved and cared for died.


	2. Doctor Erskine

_The myth of my powers is an old tale passed on from the generations of my family. The Norse Goddess Freya blessed my ancestor. Saving her life and asking for her loyalty in return. It seems like a wondrous tale full of magic and mystery. But now I wish my ancestor had been a braver soul. Choosing death rather then the curse I am now burdened with. _

1940

Two years have passed since I was taken from my home and caused its destruction. I now live the mansion owned by Schmidt, much to his annoyance Hitler still refused to give him the proper funding for his Hydra research. So here it was we stayed till Schmidt could gain Hitler's favor as well as financial support. Two years…with a sigh I lower the book I had been trying to read for the last few hours onto my lap. It was a historical reference about the ancient Nordic gods a fascinating subject. But my mind would wander and my eyes focused on a single word printed to the page. I turned my gaze to the outside the sun shown through the trees on the estate. Large oaks with wide spread branches each covered in leaves all rustling in the late afternoon breeze. I noticed my reflection in the window glass and glared. The reflection mirrored me two dark eyebrows pulled together over two blue eyes, pale skin shinning in the suns rays. Dark curled red hair, when it wasn't up it would reach just past my shoulders. In the few years I had been under Schmidt's control I had grown my body filling out in places where I had been thin. I now wore the form fitting dresses that women in magazines wore. My lips were fuller now I could easily call myself pretty. But I was not a stunning beauty that would stop men in their tracks as they walked down the street.

"Klara?" I jumped a little the book falling from my lap as I turned to see Schmidt watching me. He moved so silently…it was unnerving.

"Y—Yes Herr Schmidt?" I stood moving to pick up the book but he reached it first grabbing the book by its spine holding it out to me. I reached out taking it eyes focused on the book managing out a soft, 'thank you'. He watched me with his dark eyes it took all the will power in me to not shiver as I felt his eyes taking me in. After two years one would think I would be used to him…but I don't think I ever will be. Two years and he acts like a friend to me, even though he murdered my village.

"I wish to take you with me on a little visit." I finally manage to look into his eyes and nod. His smile is sickly sweet as he reaches out brushing his fingers over my cheek.  
>"Do not worry; pack a few things and we shall be off." With another quick nod I clutch the book to my chest and brush past him.<p>

"Wait." I stiffen as he takes my arm; his grip loosens then his hand travels up my arm to the loose curls of my hair where he wraps a single strand around his finger. I can feel him press close to me and for a moment I want to scream pull away. But it will only anger him.

"Bring something nice." His lips brush along the shell of my ear and I jolt away he releases my hair thankfully so nothing is pulled out but even as I leave I could still feel the sensation of his lips on my ear.

It was nice to leave the mansion and smell fresh air once again. I leaned my head back letting the wind play freely with my locks of hair, I didn't care how I looked to Schmidt I liked feeling the rushing wind around me the freedom I could get.

"Klara." I opened my eyes lifting my head back up to glance over to Schmidt as her drove.

"Yes?" I finally asked when he didn't speak, more focused on driving then if I was paying attention.

"We are going to meet a…colleague of mine, he wishes for you to stay with him for a few days." When he paused in describing the person of interest I knew this man was not his friend, or any thing close. Schmidt wanted information, and he was going to use me to get it. With some semblance of hope at the thought this colleague might help me I nodded. We entered a tree lined driveway ending with a large house similar to Schmidt's but not as grand. Schmidt parked and got out; I grabbed my bag opening the door I slipped out. I followed behind Schmidt as he strode ever confidently to the door and knocked. I stood behind him bag clasped in front of me. The door shifted open and a young looking women peered up at Schmidt she looked frightened by his presence. Then again who wouldn't be? She cleared her throat after a few tense moments of silence.

"I will go retrieve the Doctor." She opened the door further allowing us entrance into the house, before closing it. With a short bow she turned heels clacking against the marble floor. The sound of her heels died away as she walked farther into the house. Leaving Schmidt and I alone, he turned meeting my gaze we took my hand in his. Pulling me close his voice is low, almost guttural as he speaks.

"The good doctor will be kind to you during your stay…Do. Not. Disappoint me." With his threat said he releases me and with a quick pace opens the door and is gone. The only sound after his departure is the sound of the car starting up and driving away. I stand alone for a few more minutes tempted to run. Schmidt is gone I could get far. It's a foolish idea though I wouldn't get past the border much less find sanctuary in surrounding countries. Hitler has already invaded Poland. I would be caught in a matter of days. With those bleak thoughts in mind I heard the sound of approaching footsteps. I glance up seeing and elderly man approaching he is balding wire glasses perched on the tip of his nose. Brown eyes take me in but not in the controlling way Schmidt stares at me. Rather just a curious glance.

"Good afternoon." He smiled then stopping a few feet before me. I nod my head in greeting and he chuckles.

"I do not know if Herr Schmidt told you my name but I am Doctor Abraham Erskine." Once again my answer is a nod, he sighs.

"May I ask your name?" My grip tightens on the handle of my bag, he seemed…kind. Maybe he could help?

"Klara—" He leaned forward cupping a hand around his ear.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear." I smiled a little holding back a laugh.

"My name is Klara." He leaned back a smile, a true smile graced his face and I knew this man would be kind to me. A welcome change from Schmidt.

"A beautiful name Klara." He offered me his arm with a smile and I took it.

"Now let us go to your rooms." I nodded reaching out hesitating but I placed my hand upon his arm and we walked to the stairs. Reaching the top we made a right turn and walked into a hallway the walls were bare besides the lights. Doctor Erskine noticed my wander gaze and smiled.

"I recently moved my studies here…as requested by the Führer." The way he spoke the title of Hitler seemed almost hostile. But I couldn't be sure and I didn't press the matter. We stopped at a plain door the wood was polished and shined and the doorknob made of brass. Doctor Erskine opened it and ushered me in. I stood for a moment stunned it was simple a large room with a king sized bed curtains handing from rods placed over the bed large bay windows to the west over looking the lands. A bathroom was attached to the room in it I could see a large bath tub, a sink, and toilet. The rooms color theme seemed to be a blue the curtains, sheets and the carpet all-varying shades.

"So what do you think?" I turned smiling for once it wasn't forced or hesitant.

"It's wonderful. Thank you Doctor." He smiled nodding, turning to leave he stopped turning back.

"Oh and dinner is at four." I nodded and with that he left me to get ready.

I walked down the steps slowly hand holding the banister as I descended. I had placed my hair up into a neat bun some of my hair left out to frame my face. A dark shade of red lipstick painted onto my lips and some mascara for my eye lashes. The all to compliment the dress I wore, a dark crimson colored dress, tight cut so that it hugged my body in every place, my hips and bust. I hated that I had to wear Schmidt's gift but it was one of the only good looking articles of clothing I had brought. Doctor Erskine stood at the bottom of the stairs and he smiled as I reached him offering his arm once again.

"You look lovely my dear." I smiled nodding taking his arm and allowing him to lead. We reached the dining room, formal one that should be in a film real with the large windows displaying the scenery perfectly in the background. Doctor Erskine led me to one chair I released his arm and he pulled the chair out and the forward once I had sat down.

"Ah, there we are." He stated finally as he sat to my right. Fine china sets had been laid out at both of our sides and now we waited for the meal to beginning. It was silent for a time, but not an uncomfortable silence. More like one where two people were fine with not speaking for a moment just letting the air settle.

"So, Klara I am sure you are wondering about why you are here. Yes?" I fidgeted with my hand in my lap as he addressed me but I looked up nodding.

"Well yes…Herr Schmidt did not elaborate on what I would be doing here."

"He does not see like the type." I shook my head.

"Ja, well I asked for you to stay her because, I have been working on something…a serum that could possibly win this war." My face went slack with shock; he couldn't be serious, could he?

"Then…why do you need me?" I asked breaking the silence between us. He laughed humorlessly before his gaze met mine.

"I wanted someone close to Schmidt here. To tell me if it is the right thing for me to do, to give him the serum."

"No." I tensed at my sudden outburst I had stood up pushing the chair back the legs groaning against the marble floor as it scooted back. Doctor Erskine looked shocked at my outburst as well but he reached out taking my shaking hand.

"Klara—"

"I will not lie to you Doctor. Schmidt is a monster, the **only **reason I am in that man's close company is because I have **nowhere **else to go. H—He killed my friends…my family." I hadn't realized it but my voice quivered as tears spilled from my eyes, I just knew I had to release everything.

"I am now his prisoner." My knees gave way and I collapsed back into my chair every part of my body shaking as I tried to calm my hiccupping breathes. Wiping at the tears on my cheeks with my free hand. Suddenly Doctor Erskine was beside me one hand holding mine the other reaching out and cupping my face so I could look to him.

"Why does he keep you Klara?" I bit my lip sniffling.

"I can't tell you—"

"Whatever it is Klara, I will understand." I sniff once again wiping the tears again and again.

"I—it's something I can't explain." He nods moving back a bit.

"A demonstration maybe?" He asks but there is a notice there, I don't have to show him my power. He knows Schmidt is keeping me prisoner for more then just my pretty face. I look up to see his housemaid entering with out drinks, and taking a shaky breath I hum out a made up tune. The maid stiffens for a moment doing nothing till I begin thinking about a dance my father once taught me. Like a puppet her movements are jerky and unsure, like my thoughts till I grow in confidence and her moves become more fluid and graceful. Once over I cut of the dance and the maid collapses to the floor Doctor Erskine moves to go see if she is all right. She shoots up shouting something in Latin before crossing herself to leave the room. I wince and hang my head again.

"I am a monster…" Doctor Erskine's hands cup my face lifting my head to look up at him.

"Klara you have a gift." I shake my head tears threatening to spill once more.

"Come we will eat. Speak more of this during your stay here but for now. I would like to have my dinner." I smiled weakly, nodding. The dinner was nice, we spoke of many things his old home is Augsburg and my village. We looked at the good parts of the past. For now ignoring the black shadow staining the future.

The next few days were perfect Doctor Erskine was kind and he spoke to me about many things. His education where he grew up what he had wanted to do with his research, how he had lost much during the Great War. But he never lost hope that someday his serum would help. In return I told him about my life, the mythical properties behind my powers how only I received the gift. How I had been able to hide it for so long. We talked of our families and what we planned for our future. His home was quiet and safe I spent most of my time in the large library while he worked. Or sometimes we would take long walks outside talking about the birds the sky the stars, anything we could think of. For the first time in a long time I was happy…but once again my world was to be broken.

On the third morning of my visit I was awoken by a sudden weight on my bed, I blinked open my eyes thinking it was Doctor Erskine. I rubbed my eyes yawning while I spoke,

"Did I sleep in again?"

"No it's actually rather early." I froze every part of me filling with fear. I pulled my hands away from my eyes to find Schmidt there. His eyes were cold, angry.

"I see someone has lost track of time." I winced, whimpering out a pathetic apology.

"Where is the good Doctor?" I shook my head gripping the covers, his hand lashed out grabbing my arm in a brute force I cried out in both surprise and pain. He dragged me to him so that I had to place my other hand on his shoulder to steady myself. Our faces so close the tips of our noses touched.

"I—I don't know—"

"I am right here Herr Schmidt." Schmidt turned to the Doctor releasing my arm. I scrambled back holding my arm rubbing the skin there to ease the ache.

"Have you changed your mind?" Doctor Erskine shook his head gazing firmly to Schmidt.

"No I will not give you the serum, you will destroy the world if I did." Schmidt growled softly and turned his attention to me once again. Grabbing my wrist and as he stood pulled me stumbling from the bed. Pulling his gun from its holster he pressed the barrel against my temple. I felt my knees shake threatening to give out.

"Do it or she dies." Doctor Erskine's eyes were wide and I could see fear in them now, all confidence gone as he looked between Schmidt and I. His eyes finally meeting mine silently asking if he really would kill me, I knew without a doubt Schmidt wouldn't hesitate to place a bullet in my skull. I closed my eyes awaiting the click of a trigger and bang of the gun, but it never came.

"Alright! I will give it to…but it's not ready—" I wanted to cry out in anger and relief, but I remained silent my lip quivering as we all stood there.

"I don't care now show me!" I flinched as Schmidt's grip grew tighter my wrist ached but I didn't resist as Schmidt pulled me along gun still firmly in his hand as we followed the Doctor to his lab. Schmidt released me finally as Doctor Erskine revealed the vials filled with blue liquid I took my aching wrist holding it close to me as Doctor Erskine rushed over to me, Schmidt forgotten for a moment.

"Klara are you alright." I shook my head rubbing my red wrist.

"Excellent." My attention returned to Schmidt as a glee filled smile broke out over his face he had removed one of the vials from its holder and placed the vial into a syringe. I pressed back against the wall, fear filling me and as I glanced to Doctor Erskine he seemed to be very afraid as well. Schmidt ignoring both of us for a moment lay down on the examination table finding a vein in his arm quickly injected himself. The blue liquid disappeared into his body and for a moment nothing happened and I almost relaxed thinking maybe the vials were fakes and nothing would happen. But Schmidt's face contorted into pain he gritted his teeth for a moment then his body seized his hand clenched and unclenched as his body thrashed the syringe falling to the floor and shattered. Finally he began to scream and it was horrid as if someone was tormenting him in every way possible Schmidt arched up eyes wide. I rushed forward grabbing him trying to stop him from falling and injuring himself even further.

"Herr Schmidt! Calm down!" I winced as his screams did not die down nor did his thrashing, Doctor Erskine had run over now as well and held down Schmidt's legs. Schmidt thrashed like this for sometime, though it felt like hours must have only been minutes as finally his struggles subsided and his body went limp. I pulled away glancing to Doctor Erskine struggling to control my panting. I turned to see if Schmidt was unconscious and I screamed. Doctor Erskine looked as well and cursed softly, I held a hand over my mouth as I started at Schmidt's face. The skin had melted away…or at least that was what seemed to have happened. Leaving a harsh defined brow over his closed eyes and a hole where his nose should have been. His skin was now a bright red…I looked away shaking my head.

"Oh God…" I whispered pulling back from the table.

"My god…" He whispered, then sighed hanging his head. " I told him the serum was not ready yet…" I stayed silent and approached Schmidt's body, leaning down I placed my ear on his chest, his lungs filled with breath and his heart was steadily beating, I sighed softly and lifted my head looking to the doctor.

"You must go…"

"Why?" I looked to Schmidt and then to the Professor.

"He will be angered once he awakes believing you tried to poison him…I will stay and make sure he is alright."

"No he will only take out his anger upon you!" I smiled and looked to him.

"Better me then you—"

"No come with me we shall call someone to come find him, and we will have left by then—"

"Schmidt will find us…he would find us before we had the chance to get across Germany's border." The Professor seemed like he wished to reply but he stopped and considered my warning.

"If I stay he will forget about you…long enough that you will mostly likely make it to England then you must go America and get help from them." He nodded and walked over to me embracing me tightly.

"I will help you as soon as I can." I nodded tears spilling over my eye lids and I tried to smile though it was beyond my control as the tears fell, He hugged me again hushing me and whispering promises that he would help bring an army to free me, that I could be happy again. I prayed he was right and that I could finally be free and happy…it was a dream I could cling to something to believe in. I pushed him away ten and sighed, looking to him.

"You need to leave I am not sure when he will wake…" He nodded and ran out of the room I heard a few things shift and drop and then I heard the large door open and close…he was gone and safe, and now I was alone with a man that now looked like his true self. I sighed standing and going out finding the kitchen I grabbed a bowl and two towel's I filled the bowl with cool water and slowly I walked back to Schmidt's body, I grabbed a chair placing the bowl on a near by table I dipped one towel in and began to pad Schmidt's face, his skin was hot to the touch and I feared he may have a fever. I dabbed his forehead for what seemed like hours and I found myself worrying that he would not wake…Night had begun to fall as the sun set in the west, I watched I had gone back a forth to the kitchen and Schmidt's side with fresh cool water and kept dabbing his skin, I stayed silent and hopped that he would at least not suffer if he did pass. I turned about to leave to get more water when his hand shot up grabbing my wrist, I screamed in surprise he grunted in pain. I froze as the water spilled on the floor.

"What…happened?" He asked his voice hollow and hoarse, from his screams.

"The serum…knocked you out."

"The Doctor?" He opened his eyes to look at me I spoke softly.

"He…He escaped after knocking me out." Schmidt seemed satisfied with my answer.

"Well we will have to find him then…but first I believe we must tell the Fuhrer of my latest success…." I nodded as he slowly got up and turned looking to me, smiling softly.

"My Siren…" I held back a whimper of fear, he had never called me that before…But as my gaze met his I saw dark intent there.

"You kept me safe, for that…" He pulled me to him lips pressing against my cheek. I froze my heart stopped beating and my lungs refused to take in more air. His skin was unnaturally smooth and it was burning hot against my own. His lips traveling along my skin pressing kisses to each inch till her reached my ear, and in a low voice he spoke.

"You should be rewarded."


	3. The Tesseract

_Trigger warning: Mentions of rape, and dark themes_

_1942_

After the ordeal with the serum, I discovered Doctor Erskine had made it to America. I was happy for him, he was safe and maybe my chance at freedom would now be closer. But two years have passed and though the hope lingers, it has begun to wane. After Schmidt's 'accident' Hitler provided the necessary funding needed for HYDRA to advance. So from Schmidt's elegant manor I was moved to the isolated facility hidden deep in the Alps. The first of many facilities Schmidt had designed. It was cold; quiet…I thought enduring Schmidt's presence in luxury was hard enough. It was impossible to hide away from him in the base. Much to my dismay the serum had changed Schmidt; I had thought the man to be evil before. Now I knew he was tame as compared to the man who was created by the serum. My reward as he cruelly called it was him. I hated him…that night he took everything my body was now his. I could still feel his hands ghosting over my bare flesh, the sickening feeling of his too smooth lips pressing against my skin. My thoughts screaming for him to stop, but my throat seemed to have stopped working and no sound would come out. I had been sick for the rest of the night; after what he did to me. I remember locking myself away in the bathroom, curled up beside the toilet retching until nothing came up. Unable to move to the bath to clean myself after the sickness passed drifting between sleep and consciousness. I slept there on the cold linoleum tears dripping to the floor. The only noise besides my own breathing and my heartbeat—

"My Siren?"

The soft questioning voice sounded beside me, taking every thing inside of my being to not jolt at his voice so close. His arms wrapped around me from behind pulling me against him. His masked lips pressing against the base of my throat, the feeling was strange the mask was warm because of his body temperature, yet the texture did not feel like skin. It felt wrong, and I couldn't find any sensation that matched the skin crawling touch of his false skin to my real.

"I was talking and you seem, distracted?" I wanted to pull away scrub the feeling of his lips on me, or his hands. But I stayed put letting his fingers rub along my hips; his lips caress my throat, ever obedient and silent.

"I am sorry Herr Schmidt I was lost in thought." He chuckles and his breath rushes against my skin sending chills down my spine. I hate my body for reacting to him; I hate myself for being too afraid to rebel against him. He pulls back only a little though, turning me to face him. His lips meet mine and every part of me goes numb except for my lips. I close my eyes willing him away, thankfully this kiss short. As soon as the kiss ends he is gaze at me with his dark eyes and leading me from the window to his desk. Photos and books filled with ancient text laid out one thing were prevalent through out the photos and books. A cube, craved into caves walls or decorating the middle of a tapestry.

"Have you heard the tales of the Tesseract?" My hand wanders over the photos and along the old brittle pages of the books as I study the item. Schmidt takes my silence as my answer. His own hand covering my own pulling it to him so that I would face him, eyes meeting he continues.

"Like you it is legendary in power; thankfully it is not a human." He chuckles softly pressing a kiss to my palm before releasing me to look back over the documents. For a moment it is silent, neither Schmidt nor I attempting to make conversation, a solider thankfully interrupts.

"Herr Schmidt? With a sigh of anger Schmidt pulls himself away from the desk and turns addressing the solider.

"What is it?"

"A Doctor Zola here to see you." Schmidt smirked at this, I glanced between solider and commander silent.

"Bring him in then." I took this opportunity to leave walking stiffly to the door.

"My Siren where are you going?" I pause holding back the need to grind my teeth in frustration or clench my hands; no instead I turn giving him a wide smile.

"I do not wish to distract you while you are speaking with the Doctor." He nods releasing me and I take the chance rushing past the solider only to wince as I hear Schmidt call after me.

"I shall find you late." I see the Doctor, and hold back a laugh he is a mouse of a man looking very small in the cold hallway. As I pass his eyes widen behind his spectacles and he grasps his briefcase closer to himself almost like a shield. After my quick glance at him I left entering the silent corridor the clack of my heels the only noise. Till I reached the main hall I paused on the gangway leaning on the railing watching as the men worked below. Some notice me watching and begin to work faster; I snort softly shaking my head. They think because I am at Schmidt's beck and call I will tattle the moment I see them not doing their work. I don't care. I pull away from watching feeling the eyes of the workers on me as I walk across the rest of the gangway. I knew most of the base by heart I had been here for over a year now and had watched Schmidt pour over the designs for hours. Coming upon a door I open it finding a room, the only source of light was coming from the windows sun shinning on the dusty cement floor. Closing the door behind me I walk in the clack of my heels echoing off the walls till I am standing in the center of the room bathed in the warm light of the sun. Closing my eyes I sigh, it's quiet here and I like that…glancing back the door still shut I close my eyes again and take a deep breath.

"_Quiet…" _The notes leave my lips easily as I stand alone in this closed off room.

"_Like silence, but not really silent. _

_Just that still sort of quiet, like the sound of a page being turned in a book." _I slowly spin letting my power slip into my mind calming me as I lean my head back arms spreading out and I spin slowly.

"_Or a pause in a walk in the woods. Quiet." _I hear the band playing along, the soft sounds of the cello accompanying me as the piano plinks along. The soft strum of the guitar as I listen someone takes my hand I smile eyes still closed as the stranger spins me slowly.

"_Like silence but not really silent. Just that nice kind of quiet." _They pull me close I lean my head against their chest as the music guides us in a dance.

"_Like the sound when you lie upside down in your bed._

_Just the sound of your heart in your head._

_And thought the people around, their mouths are still moving the words they are still forming, cannot reach me anymore." _The music swells, my partner dips me low and I as it pauses we stay like that for a moment.

"_And it is quiet, and I am warm…" _My partner lifts me as I sing pulling me back to him and we sway for a short time before coming to a stop.

"_Like I've sailed. Into the eye of the storm." _The music dies away as does the wonderful lull of my song. I sigh waiting for the sensation of my partner to fall away just as the music did. But the arms stayed firmly wrapped around my waist when lips pressed against my own I jolted. Eyes flew opened and my sight fell upon Schmidt holding me to him tightly. Every part of our bodies touching, he pulled back with a grunt pleasure before his own eyes opened locking with mine.

"Beautiful…" Was all he said to me before loosening his grip, one arm still wrapped around my waist lead me from the room to the hallway back to his offices. Upon entering we seemed to have startled the Doctor, a few papers he had been pouring over fluttered to the ground as he yelped out an apology Schmidt silenced him with a raised hand.

"Doctor Zola my Siren, Klara." His grip loosened and I took that as my chance to break free and approach the Doctor.

"Pleasure to meet you Doctor." I offered my hand and a slight smile, though only to please Schmidt. The Doctor seemed to shrink back from my hand as if I could somehow harm him through touch. Though Zola's sight drifted behind me and his own hand shot out taking mine. He was learning faster then I did, please Schmidt and you shall be rewarded.

"Now that everyone has met I believe we must begin planning for our new mission." Schmidt had moved to his desk and I released Zola's hand venturing closer to the desk. Though I watched neither Schmidt nor the Doctor I could feel both of their gazes upon me. When I reached to desk I looked over the documents there again reaching out to take one Schimdt's fingers brushed against my own not in accident.

"What is the new mission Herr Schmidt?" Zola's tentative voice sounded behind me and Schmidt's gaze pulled away from me turning to him.

"The Tesseract has been found."

"Where?" Now his voice seemed more eager a hidden glee in it.

"Tønsberg Norway." Schmidt took a page with writing I could not read, eyes taking in whatever the language spoke of.

"Doctor you shall stay here, begin the building of your designs. My Siren and I will venture to Norway and claim this item."

"Of course Herr Schmidt." Schmidt stood tossing the page away, moving to the window. Schmidt looked out over the snow topped mountain peaks, with a look of calculation.

"Soon I will have the power of the gods." I stiffened as he spoke this to himself and hopped with every part of me, that he would be wrong.

I watched silent as the landscaped passed by, it had been a three days journey to this town and no stopping had been allowed. I had been awake for most of the trip, unable to find comfort in my seat. So I watched the land pass by, the only sound breaking the silence was the rumble of the tank ahead, or the radio buzzing on with the voices of the soldiers inside the tank relaying information to Schmidt. Though at time Schmidt would attempt at conversation, I never answered.

"You have been very quiet." Once again attempting conversation when there was nothing to say, I glanced over to Schmidt he was wearing a leather trench coat and gloves hat affixed firmly upon his head. The seams of his mask still held together…I never had bothered to ask what type of plastic they had made it with. But I did notice the subtle brush of his hand along the length of my arm till his hand reached mine intertwining our fingers. I wished so badly to pull away, wipe my hand in disgust; I remained frozen.

"What is there to talk about?" He chuckled lightly thumb rubbing over my knuckles.

"My Siren there is no need to be cross." I felt something flare in me and before I could stop myself I spoke.

"I am cold we have been in this car for three days now; there is need for me to be cross!" His grip tightened on my hand and I yelped in pain, sometimes Schmidt forgot the power he now wielded. With a jolt he released me and I cradled my hand in my lap. He did not apologize rather returned both hands to the steering wheel fingers clenching tightly around the stained wood, I almost feared he would break it but the sturdy material held. We traveled in silence for the rest of the journey, as night fell radio communication alerted us that we had reached the town.

"What are you orders Commander?" The soldier asked Schmidt seemed to be debating but finally answered.

"Shoot anyone that is attempting to stop our mission." I turned to face him after hearing him say that.

"Herr Schmidt—" He held up a hand to silence me, it worked. For a few moments all was silent then the gunshots began to ring out, Schmidt stayed calm never flinching at the sound of bullets being fired from guns. I on the other hand sank lower into my seat with ever shot. Every cry of the wounded or killed made me flinch in fear my heart racing as the tank ahead of us plowed on. As we pushed into the city we passed fallen men and boys…I couldn't keep my eyes open as we passed the carnage the metallic stink of blood filling my nose. I held back the urge to gag but finally the tank ahead of us came to a stop, a church stood before it. Schmidt pulled up along side the massive machine, cutting the engine before stepping out. I followed silent as he approached soldiers had already poured into the common room and were attempting to open the stone coffin. Every one turned to look at us as we approached the leading officer silenced as we entered. Schmidt paused for a moment surveying the room, then with the grace of a predator about to catch its prey he stalked down the pile of rubble.

"It has taken me a long to fine this place." Schmidt spoke with surety. I stepped cautiously along the rubble attempting to balance on my heels while finding purchase amongst the jagged stone was difficult. As I reached the bottom, I noticed some poor man crushed beneath the wreckage and I yelped in fear leaping of the last few feet landing haphazardly on my feet. A few of the soldiers smirked at this Schmidt stopped for moment turning his hard gaze upon me I lowered my head in shame attempting to hide my flush of embarrassment.

"You should be commended…Help him up." Schmidt turned his gaze to the soldiers who eagerly approached the fallen man hefting him up. Schmidt once again looked about the room a bored look on his face. Once the man was up Schmidt adjusted his jacket like an old friend, I saw the wish to pull away in the man's eyes but when he glanced to me I shook my head to dissuade him from angering Schmidt.

"I think you are a man of great vision, and in this way we are both alike—"

"I am nothing like you." The elders voice spoke nothing but contempt and hatred towards Schmidt…He was brave, foolish but brave.

"Oh of course but what others see as superstition you and I know to be a science."

"What you seek is just a legend—"

"Then why make such an effort to conceal it?" With a quick turn Schmidt removed his cap handing it off to a soldier approaching the stone coffin, the elder glanced between him and I. I watched Schmidt with curiosity as he reached the coffin he paused looking over the carving of the warrior buried within. Before his hands gripped the side and with one shove the large lid flew away landing with a loud thud breaking in half on the floor. I jolted a bit in fear closing my eyes as if to somehow soothe myself.

Schmidt reached inside I could hear the sickening sound of dried bones crushed under his fingers before he leaned back up in his hands he held a prefect square jewel.

"The Tesseract was the jewel of Odin's treasure room…" With that he dropped the jewel it shattered into pieces as it met the floor. I winced once again Schmidt turned his attention back to the elder.

"It's not something one buries." He moved in close to the elder dark eyes watching his every move.

"But I think it is close, yes?"

"I cannot help you."

"No. Then maybe you can help your village." My heart raced Schmidt was showing signs that his goodwill was running out and quickly. I turned my gaze to the elder watching him as well; hopping Schmidt would resist hurting the villagers to gain his prize.

"You must have some friends out there…Some little grandchildren perhaps? There is no need for them to die." My eyes widened and I caught the elder's gaze as he turned to watch the gun of the tank shift pointing to the village outside, asking me if he truly would hurt the people outside I nodded with a pleading gaze that he just give Schmidt what he wanted and we would go. His gaze broke away from mine and he glanced to a carving in the wall. A tree in its leaves a mountain and the branches reaching across the entire wall candles surrounded it…there was something about this carving. Schmidt followed his gaze as well turning and walking slowly towards it.

"Yggdrasil. The tree of the world, guardian of wisdom…and fate." Schmidt's gaze fell to a snake intertwine upon one of the tree's branches a mischievous smile upon its lips eye wide. He reached out hesitantly as if waiting for the snake to strike him before pressing the eye, a soft hiss the a few clicks then the snake popped out of some hidden chamber. Schmidt looked over joyed, pulling the box out with utmost care cradling it like a newborn babe. He opened the latch on the box and his face was a flood with blue light, I blinked as a sound filled the room like some kind of white noise filtering into my brain making it almost foggy. I blinked shaking my head as Schmidt spoke.

"And the Führer digs for trinkets in the desert. You have never seen this before have you?"

"It's not for the eyes of ordinary men!" The elder was shaking now; he knew what power he was handing over to Schmidt.

"Exactly." Schmidt hesitated in closing the box but finally he managed to. The soldier that had taken his cap ran up handing it to him.

"Give the order to open fire." I couldn't stop the gasp that left me, Schmidt ignored me for the time being. Approaching me his hand a mere inches away from my arm before he was stopped.

" Fool!" We both turned to face the elder, anger and hatred burned anew in his eyes.

"You cannot control the power you hold!" Schmidt looked at him with annoyance in his every move.

"You will burn!" That wasn't a warning…it was a promise.

"I already have." I turned seeing him pull out his gun.

"Herr Schmi—" I was silenced as the gun fired hitting the elder something warm touched my cheek and I reached up a shaking hand to touch it pulling it back…Staining my fingers crimson was blood. I held back a whimper as Schmidt grabbed my arm pulling me back up the rubble and to the car, the tank began firing the sounds of screaming villagers reached me and I wanted nothing more then to attack Schmidt…killing another village with no just cause. He opened the car door pushing me in before placing the box into my lap.

"Guard this with your life." I clutched the box to me as he slammed my door and walked to his own. Settling he turned on the car and within a few moments we were driving through the carnage once more. I closed my eyes attempting to think of something better…I hate this I hated being weak. But what could I do, all I had left was the Doctor. He had probably already forgotten about me. And with that last thought I drifted into a deep sleep.


	4. This will change the world

**So super sorry about the major delays in rewrite updates school as well as work and theater stuff has been keeping me busy but hopefully I can get more of these guys done so I can finish up my other works. Thanks for the patience and encouraging reviews! **

**-Siren's Pen**

* * *

><p><em> For so long I have wondered why…Why I chose to remain alive day in and out. Why I let a man like Schmidt control me, like a marionette on strings. Though I know why deep down; and I am so afraid to admit it. I don't want to die I want to live I cling so desperately to the little thread of hope that I will be saved that Doctor Erskine will send his army…Will defeat the dragon. But I am not a princess in need of a knight, I am just a girl in need of an end. <em>

When I awoke from my deep sleep I felt the comfort of silk sheets wrapped around me. I blinked I had been in Schmidt's car when I had been awake; how long did I sleep? With a muffled yawn I shifted about attempting to rise but my movements were hindered. A weight on my waist that tightened with my every move, I maneuvered as much as this weight would allow and saw Herr Schmidt's arm at first languidly slung across my waist now tightened with my every move, he slept beside me, mask removed revealing his scarred red flesh so smooth and unnatural in the light of the morning. I collapsed back down onto the warmed mattress, knowing full well I would not be going anywhere. With a huff I lay there for a time, my fingers playing with the hemming along the dark red sheet and coverlet. Pulling at the fraying edges as the sound of wind reached my ears I glanced up seeing the sun light dancing along the snow top peaks of the far away mountains. And I so long to get up, I moved a little trying to slip Herr Schmidt's arm from around me only to have him mumbled in his sleep, his grip tightening pulling me back down and closer to him. I squeaked in surprise and despair as he nuzzled into the joint where my shoulder and neck met. His breath tickling the skin their making my hairs stand on end. I squirmed a bit feeling his arm tighten once more and hearing him release a breath I watched his eyes flutter open. I stiffened and closed my eyes in an instant in the hope that he would ignore me and get up. Once more my pleas were ignored as his lips trailed achingly slow along my throat pressing down lightly at my pulse point. I resisted twisting away as his lips ventured higher kissing the corner of my jaw, then moving to my cheek. Before his lips could reach mine I stretched feigning a yawn moving my head away from his touch. I blinked and glanced between Schmidt and the ceiling.

"What time is it Herr Schmidt?" I asked hoping to distract him from gazing at me any longer then necessary. He hummed softly his breath tickled my exposed skin, and caused small tendrils of my hair to brush against my cheek.

"What do I care for time, when I am enjoying my time with my Siren?" Resisting the urge to roll my eyes I moved to sit up only to have Schmidt pull me back to him.  
>"Where is my morning kiss?" His gaze locked onto mine; and all I wanted to do was run, to somehow be able claw my way out of his grip and hide. With great reluctance I leaned forward lightly brushing my lips over his own, but that was not satisfactory to Schmidt. His hand lashed out fingers clutching my locks of hair forcing my lips back against his own. His lips seemed to be trying to devour my own, I squirmed letting out a shriek of protest, which became muffled as his tongue slipped past my unresponsive lips. My own moved to fight back against it, pushing and shoving at the invading appendage. He took my resistance as willing and active compliance. In panic I bit down, he let out a growl of pain fingers clenching around my hair and yanked I let out a pained yelp as he lifted himself up using his grip on my hair he lifted me as well even as my eyes filled with tears of fear and pain. His eyes were brimming with anger as a small drop of blood slipped from the corner of his mouth. I whimpered grasping at his wrist as if that would some how lessen the pain. His voice was a low guttural growl as he spoke.<p>

"Do. Not. Ever. Resist. Me. Again." With that he tossed me aside I landed on the unforgiving cement ground. One hand lightly touching my now very tender scalp, I knew a bruise would form on my hip where I had landed. Schmidt ignored my prone form on the ground, going about his morning routine and dressing. After fixing his jacket for the tenth time he finally spoke.

"I expect you in the laboratory in one hour. If you are tardy there shall be, consequences." He turned looking at me I lowered my head in submission, and with that he walked out of our rooms and to the labs. I remained of the cold floor for a time not wanting to move, rubbing a sore spot on my arm. I picked myself sluggishly up not wanting to go witness whatever Doctor Zola had created. But Schmidt's threat rang out in my mind once more and though I wouldn't admit it. I dressed faster.

Finally arriving I found Schmidt and Doctor Zola pouring over blue prints and schematics. Neither one acknowledged my entrance rather Schmidt kept pointing to the designs asking questions which Dr. Zola explained. I wandered about the lab picking up the spare parts.

"Don't touch those!" I jumped startled by Zola's harsh command with a delicate hand I set the item down. Though Zola seemed panicked as he looked worriedly to Schmidt who in turn leveled a quiet intense gaze at the doctor. I stepped in attempting to defuse the situation.

"I apologize Doctor Zola, I should not have touched you machinery without your consent." I walked over placing a delicate hand on Schmidt's wrist a silent plea that there would be no reprimands. Schmidt seemed surprised by the sudden contact but he didn't shy away from it rather glancing between the two of us before moving to address Zola. Who had moved back to his precious machine tweaking random parts that he knew what their worth was while I stood beside Schmidt as he fiddled. Schmidt placed a hand upon my waist whispering in my ear,

"We are beginning the experiment, stay out of the way." I nodded more then happy to move from Schmidt's grasp Schmidt turned back to his own work addressing Zola. I stood by a table where a few things stood and a small cartridge sat a small cable feeding into it.

"Are you ready Doctor Zola?" Zola remained focused on the item mumbling almost more to him then answering Schmidt's enquiry.

"My machine requires the most delicate of calibrations, forgive me if I seem…over cautious." Schmidt tossed the papers he had been studying away and glanced over at the Doctor.

"Are you certain those conductors can withstand the energy surge long enough for transference?"

"With this artifact I am certain of nothing; I fear it may not work at all." I glanced over at the confession a part of me joyous in the thought that this whole endeavor would be a failure that Schmidt would fail, but I had to wait like everyone else to witness if the project would succeed or not. With a gentle grip and great care Schmidt picked up the wooden box we had returned from Norway with the snake still coiled still smiling it's mischievous smile.

'_Loki…' _I blinked at the soft whisper the voice not my own and yet some how very familiar. But when neither Schmidt nor Zola reacted I figured it must have been my imagination. Schmidt opened the box and once more the blue light flooded the room, the humming of the stone beginning once more. I winced feeling it muddle up my thoughts making me feel dizzy and sick. I placed a wary hand on the table, steadying myself as Schmidt lowered the container into the box a click sounded as the clasps took hold of the cube lifting it up. Schmidt's dark eyes were almost hypnotized by the blue cube. With cautious speed he moved to Zola's device placing the Tesseract within then clicking the lock shut, with the humming dulled down I finally felt my mind returned to a somewhat functioning state though I still felt some dizziness from it. Schmidt stepped back then turned to Zola who seeing his queue began activating his machine.

"Twenty percent…forty…" I watched the meter as it slowly climbed higher and higher. Then a movement caught my eye Schmidt nervously pushing at the creases in his mask. He was worried.

"Sixty…Stabilizing at seventy percent." I let out a small breath I had been holding in but Schmidt was not happy with the Doctor's hesitance. With a quick turn and clipped movements he rushed to the console pushing Zola aside grabbing the knob and twisting.

"I did not come all this way for safety Doctor." As he turned it the machine began to zap and buzz blue electricity sparking along the tubing and the light grew brighter. With a strange noise the electricity zapped down the lines a horrifying screech sounded as the power dashed about the room I didn't move from my spot fearful of the power as it dashed past me making my hairs stand on end. The shriek causing me to cover my ears wincing in pain, Zola and Schmidt though seemed unaware of the sound. When a loud zap sounded behind me I yelped in fear pushing away from the table to see the cartridge I had been handling now…glowing.

"What was that?" Dr. Zola seemed hesitant to approach Schmidt who was still in awe of what had transpired just moments before. With a stunned face and a gesture Zola looked to the cartridge as well.

"I must congratulate you Arnim…Your designs do not disappoint though they might require some—slight reinforcement."

"The design is stable…Amazing." I pressed a hand to my chest hoping to sooth my racing heart.

"The energy we have just collected it could power my designs—all of my designs. This will change the war…" If only Schmidt could think so simply.

"Doctor Zola this will change the world…" Something struck me about that Schmidt and Zola began conversing about finding more materials, I felt like I couldn't breath without either noticing my departure I rushed from the room. Intent on finding a place to breath to digest what I had just witnessed. The design had worked that much was for certain. I stumbled along the corridors finding a doorway I pulled it open and slipped inside. Slamming the iron door behind me I leaned against it realizing I was practically gasping for breath like I had been running. I couldn't think I couldn't focus till I blinked finally my vision focused and I felt the breeze of the mountains flow around me. Tendrils of my hair floating in the breeze. I just attempted to breath to figure out the horrid confusing thoughts in my head.

"Klara!" I jolted more in shock as Schmidt called out my name; the door groaned in protest, the metal buckling. I pulled away falling to the floor wide eyes turning to take in the door ripped away from its hinges. I looked at the ground then my heart beating as fast as a humming birds wing. Schmidt let out a growl of anger and with long strides reached me.

"Did you have my permission to leave?" He snarled as he pulled me to my shaking feet. I wanted to remain silent but a small whimper of fear left me, our faces so close his breath rushed over my skin. I went lax total fear causing me to lower my head in submission.

"I apologize Herr Schmidt—" His fingers grip my chin in anger forcing me to look into his brown eyes.

"Do not ever think you have control." He pulled me to him then lips attempting to devour mine in a dominating kiss. I didn't react no noise of protest no whimper of pain as he finished he pulled back dropping me to the floor the only noise besides my racing heart was the clack of Schmidt's boots on the cement as he stormed away.

United States: New Jersey

Doctor Erskine sighed as he found Steve packing away his few books, the long house that had once bunked the other candidates was now empty beds stripped and folded. He knocked at the door opening it as Steve finished packing away his things.

"May I?" He inquired leaning in more or less hesitant yet knowing Steve would not mind the company.

"Yeah." With the admission Dr. Erskine walked in his schnapps and two glasses in hand.

"Can't sleep?" He asked as Steve set aside his things.  
>"Got the jitters I guess."<p>

"Ah, me too." He wasn't going to lie, after all the last time the serum had been used…a monster had been created.

"Can I ask you a question?" Erskine looked up as he unfolded one of the mattresses and sat across from Steve.

"Just one?"

"Why me?" This didn't really shock Erskine most of the base had been asking that question so of course his chosen subject would be asking it as well.

"I suppose that is the only question that matters," he paused looking at the young man before him whose blue eyes were filled with confusion.

"This is from Augsburg, my city." He showed the bottle of schnapps the only one he had left after fleeing Germany.

"So many people forget that the first country that the Nazis' invaded was their own…" He seemed to age then, looking back on his life and his research. All the pain and agony it had caused him and others.

"You know after the last war my people…struggled, they felt weak they felt small; then Hitler comes along with the marching and the big show and the flags..." Erskine hesitated remembering how his country had been before.

"And he hears of me—my work, he finds me and he says 'you, you will make us strong'."

Erskine sighed exhaustion clear in his posture.

"Well I am not interested, so he sends the head of HYDRA—his research division. A brilliant scientist by the name of Johann Schmidt." Erskine's eyes look far away now like he was remembering every thing in that bunkhouse. That he wasn't in America any more…

"Now Schmidt is a member of the inner circle. And he is ambitious; he and Hitler share a passion for a cult power and to tonic myth. Hitler uses his fantasies to inspire his followers, but for Schmidt it is not fantasy…for him it is real." Steve is captivated by now but his face is stern and his brows are drawn together in clear worry.

"He has become convinced that there is a great power hidden in the Earth left here by the Gods, waiting to be seized by a superior man—so when he hears about my formula and what it can do, he cannot resist. Schmidt must become that superior man." There is a silence between them finally Steve speaks up.

"Did it make him stronger?"

"Yeah, but there were…other effects. The serum was not ready…but more importantly, the man." Steve gave a confused eye brow quirk at this, Erskine explained.

"The serum amplifies everything that is inside, good becomes great—bad becomes worse."

"That is why you were chosen because a strong man who has know power all his life, will lose respect for that power but a weak man knows the value of strength." Erskine sighed looking down at the floor rubbing his forehead.

"I also made a promise…" Steve blinked not sure what to say.

"Who did you make a promise to?" Erskine was quiet for a moment before reaching into his jacket pocket pulling out a worn photo. Handing it to Steve he waited, as the young man looked it over. The picture was older the corners either bent or ripped the photo itself looked faded. But he could still se clearly what it was of. A young girl sitting on a bench a hat atop her head shading her from the sun a long sundress was what she wore, but her face rather then pointed at the camera was on something in the distance. Her dark colored hair was falling over her shoulder in waves that reached her waist and what Steve noticed most was that…She looked sad beyond compare. Her face was beautiful, almost reminding him of a film star.

"Who is she?" He asked finally handing the picture back Erskine taking a moment to look over the photo himself.

"Her name is Klara…Schmidt used her to gain access to my serum."

"She betrayed you—"  
>"No, she saved me…And I wish to save her." Steve looked beyond confused now, Erskine kept smiling sadly down at the photo.<p>

"She was only sixteen…When Schmidt found her. She has gifts that many in this world including me; shall probably never understand but because of those gift Schmidt destroyed her old life. She had been living with him for a time before Schmidt began seeing me he spoke of her once, I said 'Bring her here. If she is as amazing as you claim…you can have the serum…' I grew close to her in the time she stayed with me. Finally Schmidt snapped threatening to kill her if I did not comply. So I gave it to him…" Steve felt his heart go out to the poor girl stuck with a monster.

"She stayed behind so Schmidt would not follow…I have a few pictures from our visit. That is all…" Erskine held up the picture taking a closer look in the light.

"This was the only time I ever saw her at ease; and even then the sun could not brighten the shadow of sadness in her eyes." Steve nodded slowly watching as the Doctor slipped the picture away.

"You want to save her?"

"Yes…And I think you are the man to help me in that."

"Well…Thanks—I think." Steve took the two glasses holding them out the Doctor filled them with schnapps.

"Yes and promise me one thing, that you will stay who you are not a perfect solider; but a good man." He spoke leaning forward to press his digit into Steve's chest right above his heart.

"To the little guys." Steve toasted, Erskine raised his glass in toast as well be fore sputtering and grabbing at his glass.

"Wait wait wait, what am I doing!? No you have procedure tomorrow. No fluids." He took Steve's shot pouring it into his own.

"Alright we'll drink it after—"

"No, I don't have procedure tomorrow—drink it after drink it now." Steve smiled at that, though still the fear lingered in his mind over what was to come in the morning.


	5. Winning the War Through Magic

_Okay so much earlier on this update then I have been with others! Let's hope I keep this up! Anywhoo here is the fifth chapter. Please Read and review! _

When I entered Schmidt's office glanced up from conversation with a man, who looked to be in the middle of finishing a portrait.

"Herr Schmidt?"

"Yes?" I glanced betwixt Schmidt and painter before continuing.

"The men have begun construction on the project, but some forms need your approval for the necessary parts." I held them out and Schmidt took them reading them over as he moved back toward his desk. He brushes some papers off his desk into a drawer and out of sight. Schmidt then returned his attention to me taking the papers, reading over them for a moment. As I turned to leave he grasps my wrist pull me close, whispering to me.

"What did you think of my new portrait?" I masked my overwhelming embarrassment as the man openly watched us.

"I—I didn't see let me go look." Thank God he released me and with slow painful steps I moved back to the man who watched me with clear distrust in his eyes. But he moved aside for me to gaze at the portrait. He had done well, captured Schmidt's egotism and big headedness. But after a few moments of glancing at the picture I smiled to Schmidt once more my eyes dead to the glee portrayed on my face.

"A work of sheer genius, hopefully you pay this artist well Herr Schmidt…" The artist mumbled out a pitiful 'thank you.' Schmidt smirked, taking me in.

"Maybe I shall have him return and create a portrait of you." I laugh lightly, cold and humorless.

"If I could be so lucky." With grace I didn't know I possessed I waltzed back up to Schmidt taking the papers. As he reached out to grab me I twirled away. And back to the door.

"I will make sure the men receive these." I called back letting the door slam behind me as I finally released a sigh of freedom.

"Oh God, I disgust myself." I whimper to myself as I make the lonely journey back to the meeting hall.

A few days had gone by, the factory was in full swing. Guns being manufactured by prisoners of war; as well as HYDRA soldiers all on the factory floor pouring over Zola's designs and constructing the new weapons. I watched silent from the railings over head, I knew the men worked diligently because of my silent observing. I felt…powerful, well almost. Growing bored with watching I pushed away from the railing. As I left I heard a few sighs of relief, I couldn't help the smile that tugged at my lips. But it fell as two mask clad soldiers approached both clacking their heels together then saluting with both arms.

"Hail HYDRA!" I didn't reciprocate, rather looked the two over for a moment.

"What is it?" The one to the left stepped forward, stiff as a board he spoke the words a bit muffled behind his mask.

"Herr Schmidt is receiving guests we are to escort you to the main deck to wait with him."

"Guests?"

"Ja." When he made no indication to speak more on our guests I sighed and strode forward.

"Well lead the way." They turned with cold cut precision and marched forward, like a silent and unwilling pet I followed. I glanced around watching as we passed through the barren concrete hallways. The symbol of HYDRA imprinted where ever it could be placed. I had never liked it…The red skull and it's soulless pits for eyes, the malicious grin it seemed to have. Then the tentacles which slithered from its maw and curled dangerously at the border. When Schmidt had shown me the design I had shivered in disgust over it. How proudly he now displayed it on his uniform a badge of carved silver always over his heart; or at least where his heart should have been. In my own thoughts I hadn't noticed the two had come to a stop and nearly collided with them. One turned facing me once more,

"Herr Schmidt awaits you. Hail HYDRA!" Once again I didn't reply every time someone spoke it my stomach clenched in terror at those words. Without bothering to see if I would go the two marched away back to whatever post they had been removed from. I watched them go for a moment then took the stairway that carved into the wall and reached to the lower levels. The hall was silent save for the clack of my heels on the cement. I let my hand brush along the rough surface of the wall dim lights along the path illuminated my way down. Reaching the landing I paused to adjust myself, dusting off my skirt though no imperfections could be seen. Fluffing up my hair though my curls had yet to unravel. In the reflection of a window I checked my make up lips still the deep shade of burgundy Schmidt had liked. Eyes… Hollow. I shook my head and found myself to be presentable. Stepping out Schmidt was in a hushed conversation with a guard who nodded every few moments as Schmidt whispered to him. I hesitated in approaching but the guard noticed me, so I moved. Schmidt turned and a smile lit his face.

"Ah my Siren." He approached meeting me arms outstretched like a lover awaiting a long over due embrace. I smiled if somewhat weakly, he took me into a light; well light for his strength, grip. Placing a small delicate kiss on my lips.

"You look lovely." I looked away not in modesty but that I knew the smile would not reach my eyes.

"Thank you Herr Schmidt." He pulled away the though one arm remained about my waist. A heavy reminder as I glanced over seeing the gates was open. The late morning air drifting in the smell of the forest beckoning me into its depths the trees black and bare of any foliage. I watched with a deep longing in my heart, when I was young I had played so eagerly with friends in the woods. I had known freedom and had the notion that it would never be taken from me. Yet here I know stood the forest only a few steps away, and I was locked in an embrace that I did not yearn for. I wanted to break away to run not caring for my life for a moment, let Schmidt watch as I rushed through to the trees. Hiding amongst their branches pulling off my shoes and feeling the cold ground beneath my soles once again.

"My Siren." I jumped once again my thoughts jolting back to the present and to the man I now stood with.

"Y-yes Herr Schmidt?" His brown eyes watched me for a moment taking in my own eyes for a moment.

"I was asking if you knew who our—surprised guests were." I remained silent and Schmidt spoke again.

"The Führer is unhappy with our divisions out put." I blinked surprised.

"But you and your men have been working tirelessly to give him weapons." He chuckled then eyes still watching the open garage.

"Well we have been working." Confusion filled my gaze then as I watched him observe the forest.

"Herr Schmidt what do you mean?"

"I mean that our out put has changed because my views of this war have changed." I opened my mouth to question what Schmidt meant by this but was cut off as the sound of tires along the dirt road sounded and the loud roar of the engines filled the open space. Three men stepped out accompanied by HYDRA soldiers.

"And here are the dogs coming to bark for their master." Schmidt whispered into my ear the smirk clear in his voice. Whatever Schmidt had in store had me filling with dread. Two were dressed in similar uniform the black of the SS with silver trimmings. Both wore hats one a younger man removed his the other left it on. Another was a middle aged man with slicked back black hair and a grey uniform. All from Hitler's inner circle all looking very displeased. Schmidt released me in order to go greet the 'dogs' as he had called them. All of the giving the one armed salute Schmidt barely returning it he gestured to me to come forward, like an obedient child I moved.

"Gentlemen, I present my Siren, Klara." I bowed my head in respect the older men taking one glance at me then going back to eyeing Schmidt in clear distaste. The younger though kept a very close eye on my taking in my full form. As if sensing his eyes upon his property Schmidt wrapped an arm about my waist and surprisingly he pressed a small kiss to my cheek.

"Schmidt I assure you we are not here to see your…exploits." The SS officer said clear disgust in his voice.

"Of course come along." Releasing me he strode off back into the factory the others following I stayed behind watching the younger of the men.

"The Führer is not accustomed to being ignored Herr Schmidt; he funds your research because you promised him weapons." The slicked hair spoke, eyes accusingly upon Schmidt.

"You serve at his pleasure, he gave you this facility as a 'reward' for your 'injuries'." Obviously Hitler had not briefed these men on how to speak to Schmidt. Each taking a blow to his ego would not land them in safe water.

"Reward call it what it is, exile. I no longer reflect his image of Aryan perfection." I stayed back watching as the younger man observed every thing that lined the hallway, the banner with the HYDRA symbol upon it. The guards at every doorway. He would glance back at me every now and again catch my eye and give me a small wink. To which I would return with a piercing glare. That only served to amuse him.

"You think this is about appearances? Your HYDRA division has failed to deliver so much as a rifle in over a year." Now this fact made me pause; the factory had been in chaos after finding the Tesseract and testing all of Zola's designs.

"And we had learned through local intelligence; you had mounted a full scale incursion into Norway."

"The Führer feels; how does he put it? That the **Red Skull **has been indulged long enough." I felt my guts turn to mush then, half of me wanted to push past the men to get Schmidt's attention. He was well aware of his new nickname amongst Hitler's elite. That did not mean he enjoyed it. By the stiffening of his shoulders and the sudden stop he had made…I knew these men would not be leaving this facility alive. Schmidt then turned slowly calculatedly, his eyes taking in each and every one of the men before him.

"Gentlemen you have come to see the results of our work? Let me show you." As Schmidt's eyes land on me I can feel my heart sinking…Schmidt beckons to me and I comply moving past the men to him, terrified of any retaliation. Schmidt offers me his arm, which I take and we move through the facility to Dr. Zola's testing rooms.

"Hitler speaks of a thousand year Reich but he cannot feed his armies for a month. His troops spill their blood across every field in Europe but still he is no closer to achieving his goals." Schmidt releases me with a nod of his head I move to stand beside Zola.

"Klara?" I look to Zola dread filling me as I shake my head for him to be silent. One of the officers spoke annoyance now clear in his tone.

"And I suppose you still aim to win the war through magic?"

"Science, but I understand your confusion—great power has always baffled primitive men. HYDRA is assembling an arsenal that will destroy my enemies in one stroke. Where ever they are regardless of how many forces they possess-" He demonstrates with a snap of his fingers.

"All in a matter of hours."

"Your enemies?"

"My weapons contain enough destructive power to decimate every hostile capital on Earth." The younger officer has moved to the map where Schmidt had been placing pegs, which I knew I didn't want to read.

"Quite simply gentlemen I have harnessed the power of the gods." Both men hold back laughs, and I do not blame them. The Tesseract is what the man said it to be, magic. There was no way in my mind to explain its power or what it could do. Schmidt seemed more insane as the demonstration progressed.

"Thank you Schmidt." The SS commander spoke, eyes watching Schmidt's every movement yet not even guessing how close to death he was.

"For what?"

"For making it clear who obviously mad you are." Suddenly the younger officer spoke. Jumping back from the map.

"Berlin is on this map!" Schmidt smirked his plans now being realized.

"So it is." After a few more tweaks on the machine it groaned into life the barrel of the new gun pointed at the officer.

"You will be punished for your insolence—you will be brought before the Führer himself!" A flash of blue and what almost sounded to be a scream. Where the young officer had once stood now there was nothing. I clapped my hand over my mouth in horror holding back a shriek of pure terror. Both men panicked then the SS commander dropping to the ground as the barrel shifted to him. Schmidt at ease as he revolved the switch and fired again. Missing the second officer a few times, as he attempted to righted himself a shot hit him square in the chest as with the first officer his body disappears as if it was never there. The other officer had made it to the door. But upon seeing that it was locked and Schmidt's full attention was upon him looking like a cornered rat; he did the only thing he could do in his horrified state. He let out a blood-curdling scream which the gun blast cut off. I had managed to press myself into the wall as far away from the gun as I could get. I was shivering and all the voices sounded far away.

"My apologies Doctor, but we both knew HYDRA could grow no further in Hitler's shadow. Hail HYDRA." The scientists were quick to reply.

"HAIL HYDRA!" Schmidt looked back at Zola who stood silent for moment before finding his courage to shout it as well.

"Hail HYDRA!" I didn't hear Schmidt approach but I felt his hands pulling me along. Out of the research labs and into the hallway where I finally lost my composure, my breath refused to come to me besides in horrid choking gasps and tears leaked from my eyes. He had just killed three of Hitler's inner circle. I felt arms around me then my face pressed against Schmidt's chest.

"Come now my Siren now is not the time for tears, but for celebration! We are to become gods." He took my face between his hands thumbs brushing over where the tears had fallen. I whimpered but nodded if only to get away from him. Sadly the hunger in his eyes spoke of other things.

"Come after such a long day…we should retire."


End file.
